The present invention relates to work-holding devices of the type that permit a mechanic or other artisan to conveniently perform various maintenance operations and the like on the object being held by the device and, more particularly, to a mobile version of a self-supporting stand for such a device that can be quickly and easily moved between storage and work locations yet remains stable and secure during the application of significant manual forces and torque loads to the stand and the holding device during maintenance operations.
Repair facilities for automotive parts and assemblies utilize various types of equipment for holding the part or assembly stationary while it is being worked on. While such holding equipment can be mounted on a wall or work bench, it is sometimes desirable to mount the equipment on carts or stands so that the equipment is brought to the area of the shop where the object to be repaired is located, rather than vice-versa. This saves the time of repeated trips between the work area and the bench or wall and leaves those spaces available for other uses.
However, while it is desirable for the carts or stands to be highly mobile to facilitate moving them between various locations, it is imperative that those structures somehow be extremely sturdy and stable, i.e. xe2x80x9cimmobilexe2x80x9d, during the time that the holding equipment on the stand is actually in use. If the stand does not remain absolutely stationary, the mechanic may have a difficult and frustrating time performing his job.
Accordingly, one important object of the present invention is to provide a self-supporting work stand that is highly mobile so as to facilitate transport and storage, yet at the same time is strong and sturdy, providing firm, stable support without wobbling, tipping or movement or any kind when placed in use to hold or manipulate an object being serviced. In this connection, an important object is to provide a stand of the foregoing type which is quickly and easily converted between transport and work modes so as to facilitate use and minimize loss of time. Furthermore, an important object is to provide these features at a reasonable cost.
In carrying out the foregoing and other objects, the present invention contemplates a heavy-duty stand that includes a rigid frame having a generally L-shaped configuration when viewed in side elevation. The frame has a wide, generally H-shaped, horizontal base that includes a pair of laterally spaced legs and a crossbar rigidly interconnecting the legs. A mast projects upwardly from the crossbar to support a holding device such as a strut spring compressor. The compressor can then support an object such as an automotive strut out away from the mast in overhanging relationship to the base, where it can be conveniently worked on by the mechanic. Stabilizer feet on the legs of the base engage the floor when the stand is in the work mode and space the base a short distance above the floor surface. The legs of the base extend a short distance rearwardly beyond the crossbar and at their rearmost ends are provided with transport wheels that project down from the base but remain slightly spaced off the floor when all feet are engaged, thus allowing the feet to securely stabilize the stand. When the stand is tilted back about its rear set of feet, the wheels are brought down into engagement with the floor. Further tilting back of the stand then lifts all feet completely off the floor, leaving the stand supported by the transport wheels and ready to be wheeled to a different location.
The stand is preferably fabricated from tubular members, providing for partial housing of the wheels within the open rear ends of the legs of the base. Diagonal end edges on the rear ends of the legs sloped at less than 45xc2x0 permit the wheels to project down out of the interior of the legs through the diagonal end cut without the need for a separate opening, which would necessitate an additional step during manufacture.